STOLEN HEART: THE FINAL CHAPTERS
by Asheleigh94
Summary: Will Jacob and Bella get there happily ever after when Bella see the Cullen's again by chance?


CHAPTER 3

After hours of explaining everything I was on my way home. Jacob didn't hate me. He wasn't going to ignore me anymore. In fact I was going over there tomorrow to hang out. For the first time in a long time. I went to bed soundly. No bad dreams, not tonight, anyway. Something woke me in the middle of the night. Turning on the light i walked to my window. Jacob stood outside in wolf form looking up at me. I smiled down at him and with my hand I motioned him to come up. He retreated into the shadows for a split second then came rushing back out. I stood back and watched Jake jump and climb with ease up to my window in his human form. I wrapped my arms around him the second I saw him. With him next to me and in my bed and I in his arms I felt safe more safe than I ever did with Edward. Suddenly like a switch that had been flipped I no longer wanted anything to do with Edward I didn't want to think about him or hear his name I was in love with Jacob now. I will now and forever be his. Something was pulling Jake to me I could feel it cause I was experiencing the same thing. I didn't know if this was just love or something to do with us not being human entirely.

The next morning after Charlie had gone to work Jacob and i woke up he went down stairs to take over my livingroom and I took a shower and dressed for the day. Over breakfast I asked Jacob something. " Jake last night when I was in your arms something happened and I don't know if it's just me or if it was you too. But I felt like a switch had been flipped and suddenly I can't leave you I don't want to I love you with all my heart and I don't want to be without you not for one day. It's like something in the center of my being is pulling me to you." For a moment he was in shock then he broke out into a big smile and said " oh Bells yes I felt the same way but I have imprinted on you. You are what is keeping me here what is holding me to the earth nothing else but you." That, his words, made me the happiest person in the world. I can't live without him even if I tried. Not that I would want to. That day we spent at Emily's house eating and me getting to know each other I felt at home here and everyone was dying to me the one who had Jacobs' heart and the one who he can't stop thinking about. The boys were nothing but friendly and jokester all of them even Jake got in on the teasing and playing. After our long and eventful day Jacob, Billy and I all headed to my house for dinner and the game. Charlie asked me how I was doing " fine. Why do you ask?" I looked over at him from where I sat on the couch wrapped up in Jacob's arms. " Because I see you have found your mate and familiar" he and Billy smiled.

" What?" I asked " last night that feeling you got that woke you it was your familiar coming to claim you in his rightful form, the wolf, came to get you. See when Jacob came here in the middle of the night as a wolf your Fay hard wiring if you will told you it's time to get your mate and it was Jacob. Now the familiar part gets kinda tricky Fay don't live forever but we do live for a pretty long time but we age very slowly and once we become a certain age. We get on a fairy and go to our home lands to the Green Isles it is hidden from all humans and only thous not of human can find it but you have to know where to look. Anyway your familiar is almost never your mate it is always something like an animal or an object something that over time you have become very fond of and want to have with you at all times. Now because you have just done something that hasn't been done in over 200 years I don't know all of what will happen but I do know that your familiar transports in a way everything that he has to offer to you. In every way. So Jacob being able to change his immortality as long as he keeps shifting goes to you. Now you don't have to shift to be immortal as long as he keeps doing it you both will live forever or as long as you want to but know this Bella. As a Fay you will live for thousands upon thousands of years. We all do, it is a curse for some and for others a blessing."

Wrapping my brain around everything Charlie just said was becoming hard. WOW was all I could say. Laying in bed Jacob and I thought about what dad had said to us. Immortal to live forever with Jacob sounded like paradise. But to know that what has just happened between us hasn't happened to my kind in over 200 years and to know that a Fay has never had a Wolf as a mate was also difficult to wrap my mind around.

CHAPTER 4

Charlie was worried but he really had no reason to be. Jacob and I were taking a trip to Paris we just needed to get away from the everyday problems in Forks. Him shifting everyday and guarding the perimeter of LaPush. I was excited to be going to Paris to see something new and to be getting out of Forks. But because I am daddy's' little girl he was pulling his hair out with stress. We hugged Charlie and Billy as we stood at the gate in the airport everyone was there to see us off. Sitting on the plane a strange feeling came over me and a thought went through my mind. But I shook my head quickly forgetting it. Looking out of the small window I saw Paris and it took my breath away it was beautiful, perfect almost. The first thing we did when the plane landed was drop off out bags at our hotel and went out to eat I was starving. We sat outside over looking a fountain. " Do you ever look at people and wonder what is going on in there lives, like is that women' I pointed to a young women wearing a suit " is she a lawyer or is she just a lonely house wife looking the part" Jacob thought about it for a bit " yeah but you know someone is looking at us this very minuet probably thinking the same thing you are about us" he had a point. " Alright. Now what do you want to do?" I asked Jake " go to the movies watch the exorcist I hear its back in theaters" I raised my eyebrows " but is it playing here in Paris?" I asked as I pulled out my phone and began to search.

It was playing around here so we desired to go see it. I had never seen the movie so it was scary to me I jumped at almost everything. Jacob laughed leaning over " you jump at this fake stuff but you don't jump at knowing real monsters. You were fine with hanging out with bloodsuckers and sleeping with a wolf" he whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but laugh he did have a point but to me they weren't monsters they were my friends and the ones I loved. " You guys aren't monsters to me I love you guys" I smiled. Walking out of the movie theaters I happen to look over and to my surprise I saw the one person I never wanted to see, Edward. My heart stopped as I looked at him from across the court then I saw the rest of his family join him ' oh God ' I thought to myself. To my utter horror he looked over at me. I saw the shock on their faces when they saw me. Then Alice smiled and waved at me at that moment Jacob came up to me wrapping his arms around me he gave me a kiss. Then he picked up on the scent of the Cullen's he looked up and saw them grabbing my arm he led me away far away from them and the painful memories I was reliving in my head. " Bastards!" Jacob growled. Suddenly i wanted to go home I no longer wanted to be here I wanted to be far away from them I didn't want any of the memories I was having. But I shouldn't be thinking that this was our time Jake and I deserved this vacation we needed to get away and have some fun so they are not going to ruin our good time.

I was determined to forget about them and I did we had fun and I never saw them again after that. It was over finally I can forget about them and leave them where they belong in the past. For good.

CHAPTER 5

Walking outside I looked down towards the beach and saw my son Ephraim playing in the sand. He looked up and saw me " mommy!" he yelled jumping up and running toward me " hi sweetie. Are you hungry yet?", I don't know why I even ask anymore he is always " yeah I'm starving" hungry, I mentally finished my sentence. As Ephraim held my hand we walked towards the house Jacob came out of the woods with the boys and there went my little boy running towards his father " daddy! daddy! daddy!" Jake held his arms out as our son threw himself in them Jacob whirled him around in the air. Ephraim laughter filled the air. My heart swelled with love for my husband Jacob and our 3-year-old son Ephraim I could not imagine my life without my boys. After everyone finished eating our kitchen had been wiped clean they ate every bit of food that we had in the house but I wouldn't have it any other way. " Who wants to go tho the store?" I asked the boys " I will mommy!" Ephraim said jumping up and grabbing his jacket. Always so energetic I swear if he didn't say everything with so much excitement I would swear he was sick just like his father. Jacob came as well.

Once we got to the store Ephraim was running straight to the candy aisle with Jacob in toe as i went to the produce aisle. Running right into Jessica and Mike " Bella!? hi long time no see how have you been? I heard you and Jacob had a baby" I smiled " yeah but he isn't a baby no more he is 3 now" Mike put his arm around Jessica's waist " so you had a boy. Jess and I are planning on getting married ourselves" Jess was jumping up and down throwing out her hand she showed me the ring " see isn't it beautiful?" she asked I looked down at it and agreed "yeah it's very beautiful." Jacob and Ephraim came up to the cart both of them had a hand full of candy and chips and stuff that they didn't need. " Is this your son?" Jess asked " yeah this is him Ephraim say hello to Mike and Jess. They are mommy's friends" Jacob said. After Jess and Mike talked about how things have been these past 3 years we said our goodbyes and agreed to see each other soon.

As soon as we came back from the store I ran and locked myself in the bathroom as the boys put away the groceries. I heard Jacob coming down the hall then he knocked on the door " Bells are you okay?" he asked. I was still in shock my heart racing. " No I'm not come in here" I got up and opened the door as Jacob came in his eyes immediately fixed on the pregnancy test that I had sitting on the sink. " Are you?" I nodded my head " I'm pregnant" I confirmed. He was over joyed " oh Bells" he hugged me almost squeezing the life out of me I laughed " you are happy?" I asked " oh yes baby I am over joyed." Everyone knew within minutes that i was pregnant Jacob was still calling everyone. Ephraim was excited to be having a little sister or brother and when i asked him why he said because I want someone to play with and boss around. I just shook my head. The life I never knew I wanted was becoming reality I had everything that I wanted out of life. I had my husband Jacob the man I love and the one I can't live without, I have my son and now I have another little one on the way. I was truly happy and I will have all the time in the world to live and enjoy my loved ones and watch my children grow up and have a life of their own. This was bliss this was my life.


End file.
